Enjonine - 27 Dresses
by egbrockstar
Summary: Eponine has been a bridesmaid 27 times. She's in love with her boss, Marius, but he doesn't know how she feels. When Eponine's sister Cosette comes to town, she catches Marius eye. All the while Eponine is being chased by cynical journalist Kevin Enjolras. Will Eponine find her perfect fit?
1. Back and Forth

Enjonine - 27 Dresses: Part 1

Note: This was an awesome idea requested by Anonymous. This amazing graphic is not mine either. I tried writing a fic before but it failed. But I want to actually finish this one because I love the idea so much and it would be a waste. Enjoy! Also, if you've never seen 27 Dresses, you should watch it because it's one of my favorite movies and it's so great.

Summary:

Eponine has been a bridesmaid 27 times. She's in love with her boss, Marius Pontmercy, who doesn't know how she feels. When Eponine's younger sister Cosette comes to town, she catches Marius's eye. All the while, Eponine is being chased by cynical wedding columnist Kevin Enjolras (who prefers being called just Enjolras). Things take a turn when Marius and Cosette get engaged.

Part 1:

Eponine had fallen in love with weddings when she was 8 years old. She had helped someone on the most important day of their lives. She liked the idea of that.

Of course two of her friends had to have a wedding on the same day at pretty much the same time. She had been going back and forth the whole night. She had to tell the cab driver multiple times not to peek at her while she changed. The whole time Enjolras had been watching her, seeing her check her watch constantly. Every time she came back her dark bun was messier.

—-

When Eponine regained conciseness, she was laying on the wood floor of the reception hall. She saw a handsome, stone-faced blond staring down at her.

He smiled, "Look who's awake."

Eponine tried to sit up. Pain throbbed in her head, "What happened?"

The blond steadied her, "You tried to catch the bouquet and got knocked out. I'll get you a cab."

—-

In the cab, the blond asked Eponine why she'd been coming and going the whole night, when Eponine told him that she'd been going back and forth between weddings, he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Why would you go to two weddings at the same time?"

"They were two really good friends of mine who just happened to have a wedding on the same night."

The blond scoffed, "I don't understand weddings, you're giving yourself away for the rest of your life, and you lose all of your freedom."

Eponine glared, "You sound so cynical. I have to go."

She got out of the cab. The blond picked something off the floor of the cab. Her day planner. There was a name on it in gold letters.

Eponine.


	2. Musain Incorporated

Enjonine - 27 Dresses: Part 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Note: I seriously love all of the positive feedback I got on part 1, I I'm so in love with this idea, and I can't wait for the feedback I get on this. Enjoy!

If you want to find Part 1, search 27 Dresses on my blog.

Part 2:

Eponine walked toward her work, Musain Incorporated. She saw her friend Musichetta waiting outside for her. Musichetta looked worn out from the wedding. Eponine smiled at her.

"Did you get lucky last night, 'Chetta?"

Musichetta rolled her eyes, "No, even though that was the only reason I put on that dress."

—-

Eponine walked into the office. She was never happier then when she was at work.

"Do you think Marius will like the pictures I brought to have him look at?"

Musichetta laughed, "Yeah, I think Marius will take one look at those pictures and whisk you away and make sweet, sweet love to you."

A large voice rang through the office, "Hey everybody!"

Marius Pontmercy, Eponine's boss, to whom she was his assistant. But to her, he was the most amazing man she knew. She was in love with him, but he didn't know that. Everybody else did.

Marius smiled at her, "What do have for me today, 'Ponine?"

Eponine blushed, "I have those pictures you wanted."

Eponine took out the pictures, they were supposed to depict a revolution that had been going on the past few weeks. The picture he was currently looking at was a barricade on 42nd Street, standing on top was a group of young men.

Marius looked at the picture thoughtfully, "I like it, but I don't think it portrays what the revolution really is."

Eponine nodded, "Right."

Marius stood tall, "A revolution is something that doesn't happen often, and I want people to look at this picture and really feel the spirit of the whole thing. You understand what I mean, don't you 'Ponine?"

Eponine smiled, "Of course, I'll call and tell them."

Marius beamed, "Thanks, you always know what to do."

—-

Eponine stood in the crowded airport. She watched for her younger sister. Cosette. Eponine had always looked after her. Cosette always got nicer things than Eponine and Cosette had a fun life, she got to go to fashion shows and have exotic boyfriends. She was small and blonde and Eponine was tall and brunette.

She saw Cosette, she was wearing a tight white dress and had a big smile on her face. She saw Eponine and waved. Eponine walked over to her, and gave her a one armed hug.

"'Ponine! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, 'Sette."

—

Enjolras sat in his cubicle at the newspaper. He hated writing about weddings, he'd rather write about the revolution and the government. But instead, he had to write about poofy white dresses and ten layer cakes.

He opened the day planner of the girl from the wedding. Eponine. On almost all of the weekends, it had dress fittings, cake tastings, and venue scoutings. He had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out laughing, his friend Joly came by his cubicle.

"What are you laughing at, 'Jolras?"

Enjolras smiled, "I think I found the story that might get me out of weddings."

Note: Sorry about all the nicknames!


	3. Something Lost, Something Returned

Enjonine - 27 Dresses: Part 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Sorry.

AN: Thanks for the positive reviews! This is a good chapter. There's going to be E/E interaction. Enjoy!

* * *

Eponine walked into the bar, happier than ever. Someone had left flowers on her desk! Musichetta was dancing in the center, surrounded by other bar goers. Eponine tapped her on the shoulder, Musichetta turned and smiled, "How's it going?"

Eponine beamed, "It's going amazing!"

Marius came up beside Eponine, "Hello, ladies."

Eponine's heart swelled at the sight of him, "Hi, Marius."

Marius smiled, "Did you see what I left on your desk, was that okay?"

Eponine thought she might explode from happiness, she tried to contain it, no one had ever gotten her anything before! Marius. Her love, Marius had gotten her flowers. He might feel the same way as her!

"Okay? Of course it's okay!"

Marius put a hand on her shoulder, "Good, do you guys want a drink?"

Eponine shook her head, "No thanks."

Marius walked away, Musichetta looked at her, surprised, "Eponine! You never say no to a drink!"

Musichetta left her to dance. Eponine felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the handsome blond from the wedding, the cynic.

He smirked, "You left this in the cab." He handed her the day planner.

Eponine save a relieved sigh, "Thank you... Uh..."

"Kevin Enjolras. But I prefer Enjolras."

Eponine cocked an eyebrow, "Just Enjolras?"

"Just Enjolras. I'm also a writer. In case you wanted to know."

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Thanks again for the planner. I have to go."

Eponine walked toward Marius at the bar, she decided to tell him how she felt about him. She might never have this chance again. She saw his gaze stuck on someone. She turned to see Cosette, wearing her favorite yellow party dress and her golden hair was styled in loose curls. Cosette stared back at him, she started to walk towards him. Eponine's heart sped up. By the time she got to the bar, Marius and Cosette were already lost in conversation.

"Hi." Eponine's boss and sister turned to look at her.

"Cosette, this is... Marius. Marius, this is my younger sister Cosette."

Marius was staring at Cosette doe-eyed, "Eponine is my assistant. She's great." Eponine's hopes grew high. Marius continued, "And if I hadn't taken any more advantage of her, I left my dry cleaning ticket on her desk this morning." Cosette and Marius laughed, but Eponine was frozen in shock, for most of her life, she never really had much or gotten much, Cosette always got more, and now it was the same with Marius. She excused herself and walked outside. She cried. Hard. Enjolras watched her, he didn't know what she was crying about, but he felt bad.

* * *

Eponine left the bar after she cried herself out. She stayed up, Cosette wasn't back yet. She wandered around her apartment, talking to herself and cleaning. She heard the door open and Cosette's melodic voice, "'Ponine! I had the most amazing night!"

Eponine put on a fake smile, she had always been good at faking, "Really?"

Cosette sat on the couch, swinging her tiny legs over the armrest, "So, tell me about Marius."

Eponine sighed wistfully, "He dropped out of law school, even though his granddad kept telling him otherwise. He climbed every major peak in the world, and then started his company, all before he was 25. He's a great boss too. Everybody loves him." Eponine could go on about Marius forever, but she didn't.

* * *

Eponine sat at her desk. She wasn't as happy as she usually was at work. She took out her day planner. Most of the weekends had been crossed out, with KEVIN ENJOLRAS written in sharpie and a phone number.

* * *

Enjolras walked down the street with Joly. Joly was going on about the article he was writing about a new disease, Enjolras's phone rang. He took it out, "Hello?"

He heard Eponine on the other end, "You crossed out all my weekends?"

Enjolras laughed, "I wanted to see what you would be like, you know, without having to taste a cake or arrange a bouquet. What do you do besides work and help people get married?"

Eponine gave a frustrated sigh, "You're so cynical."

Eponine heard the smile in Enjolras's reply, "We could discuss this over a drink."

Eponine rolled her eyes, even though Enjolras wouldn't be able to see, "I could fit you in on a weekend, except you already did for the rest of the year."


	4. Baseball

Enjonine - 27 Dresses Part 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews! And for the follows and everything! I'm going to answer a question. A review said that the wedding that Eponine goes to and where she meets Enjolras is Musichetta's wedding, but 'Chetta is the paralell of the character Casey in 27 Dresses, who is played by Judy Greer. Also, if you remember in 27 Dresses, her boss is in the Big Brother program and mentors a kid named Pedro. Gavroche is basically going to be Pedro. He's not Eponine's brother in this. Fantine is not Cosette's mother either.

This is really short, it's kind of a filler. It sets some things in motion.

Any way, enjoy!

* * *

After Eponine got off the phone with Enjolras, she heard a preteen voice ring through the office, "Hey! 'Ponine!"

Eponine got up from her desk to greet the boy who Marius mentored, she smiled and ruffled his messy blond hair, "You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you." Eponine understood Gavroche, he didn't get much either.

Marius followed close behind, Cosette was holding his hand, "Hey, 'Ponine. We're going to Gav's baseball game, why don't you come with us?"

Eponine nodded, "Sure."

* * *

At the baseball field, it was sunny and somewhat breezy. Eponine never saw Cosette or Marius let go of each others hand.

Cosette sat in between Eponine and Marius in the stands. Marius brought up the revolution. Eponine almost laughed, Cosette knew little about the revolution and wasn't interested in it or the violence that came with it. She heard an odd reply.

"I am so for the revolution! I'm so in to stuff like that! I love learning about politics!"

Marius smiled, "Really? You didn't come across as that kind of girl. Anyway, Cosette, I was wondering if you wanted to see the new Die Hard movie with me this Saturday."

Eponine tried not to laugh once more. Again, Cosette hated violence.

Cosette didn't hesitate with her answer, "Sure! I'd love to!"

Marius got up, "I'm going to go out there with Gav."

After he left, Eponine almost shook her sister, "'Sette! What are you doing? You've never liked any of that stuff! Why are you saying things that aren't true?"

Cosette scoffed, "Take it easy, 'Ponine. Maybe I could like revolutions and Die Hard."

* * *

Enjolras stormed to his editor, Fantine Thomas' office. She looked up at him with tired eyes and a frown.

"What is it, Enjolras?"

The young man slammed his hands on her desk, "I want you to consider my story."

Fantine shook her head, "Why should I?"

Enjolras handed her a page he tore out of Eponine's day planner, "She has almost three events this weekend alone, it shows that weddings have gone from a celebration of union to a con to put pressure on women."

Fantine sighed, "Fine, I'll let you do this story, but if it fails, you will keep writing weddings with a smile on that ridiculously face."

* * *

AN: Once again, I'm sorry about how short this is. Things kickstart next chapter!

Read and review!


	5. A Special Engagement

AN: Hey everybody! This is going awesome! This is a longer chapter I promise! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although it would be nice to own Aaron Tveit.

* * *

Eponine watched sadly as Marius and Cosette fell more and more in love. On top of that Enjolras kept bothering her about going out for drinks and she just wanted to pull her hair out.

* * *

Eponine walked into her dad's hardware store. Her dad, Jean Valjean had been widowed since Eponine was 7 and Cosette was 5. Cosette trailed behind her, wearing a grin.

Valjean's voice rang out, "Is that you 'Ponine?"

Her father emerged, saw Cosette, and beamed, "'Sette!" He gave Cosette a hug, "I missed you so much!"

* * *

Eponine sat at the table with her dad and Cosette, her father had made pancakes. Her father talked about how his insurance bill, from Javert Insurance, was starting to chase him again. Cosette's phone rang. She looked at it and grinned, "Excuse me!"

Cosette left the room, Eponine could hear her giggling.

Her father drank some of his coffee, "She got another boy chasing after her?"

Eponine looked down at her pancakes, "I wouldn't call it chasing."

* * *

Marius came into the office, holding two ties.

"'Ponine! I need your help!"

Eponine rushed to him, "What is it?"

Marius held up the ties, "Which one looks less ridiculous?"

Eponine pointed to the light blue one, which matched his eyes, "That one."

Marius smiled, "I thought so too. Would you tie it for me?"

"Sure." Eponine began to knot it around the collar of his off-white shirt, "You seem nervous, is everything OK?"

Marius nodded anxiously, "Yeah, everything's great."

* * *

Eponine looked over Marius's desk, she saw his wallet. She grabbed it and ran out of the office.

* * *

When Eponine got to the address of the restaurant that was on Marius's day planner, she wasn't expecting what she saw. When she walked in Marius was standing in front of a banner that said WILL YOU MARRY ME?, Eponine could almost feel her heart breaking. She'd always wanted to see Marius like this, but this wasn't ment for her.

She heard Cosette's melodic voice behind her, "'Ponine? What's going on?"

Eponine moved out of way so she could see Marius, she held back sobs.

Marius walked up to Cosette and got down on one knee, "Cosette. You burst into my life like the music of angels, the light of the sun. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Eponine dashed out of the room, but not before she heard Cosette say "Yes."

* * *

Eponine sat on the couch across from Marius and Cosette at her dad's house. They had just told Valjean the news and he had gone from the room because he said he had something he wanted to give Cosette.

Cosette shrieked in happiness when her father came back. Eponine looked up to see her father holding her mom's wedding dress. Eponine wanted to scream like a child afraid of the dark. Once again, Cosette was getting everything. Eponine was the oldest, she was supposed to get married in Mother's dress first. She was supposed to be with Marius. Cosette hugged her dad, thanking him a million times over. Her dad said her mom would have wanted her to have it.

Cosette looked at Eponine, "Oh, 'Ponine. You don't mind do you?"

_Of course I mind! _Eponine wanted to scream, but instead she said, "No, no. Dad's right, Mom would have wanted you to have it."

* * *

Enjolras walked up to the bar, he wasn't sure why Eponine had chosen now to except his offer for drinks. He sat down next to her. She turned to look at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Hi."

"I don't understand why you calle-"

Eponine interrupted, "My younger sister is getting married."

* * *

AN: Yes, I quoted the Brick! It's about to get real E/É up in this hizz house! (yes I just said that)


End file.
